Shugo Chara その後ずっと (Ever after) ON HOLD
by Amori-Sasaki
Summary: Amu walks down the stairs to see her mean spirited cousin sitting at the kitchen table finding out that she will be staying for a year. Meanwhile Easter has discovered a new egg that is even more powerful than the Embryo. An don't forget the always favorite Ikuto he's hear too. This is based after the Anime of Shugo chara not the manga. Enjoy :) I also drew the cover pic ;)
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara その後ずっと (ever after) Chapter 1

**Amori-chan: Hey everybody so this fanfic is set after the anime series of Shugo Chara, not the manga. Anyway I'm super excited and I'm really satisfied on how this turned out.**

**Amu: I'm excited too I'm going to middle school **

**Ikuto: Am I even in this story?**

**Amori-chan: Yes you are, all of the current Shugo Chara characters are in it. There is also a new character… **

**Ran: Who is it tell me! :D**

**Amori-chan: you'll find out soon**

**Miki: Amori Sasaki does not own Shugo chara in any way**

**Amu's point of view**

"Amu-Chan wake up desu it's your first day of middle school" said Su floating over my bed. _I can't believe I'm going to middle school today! I'm gonna also see Kukai. _"Are Ran, Miki and Dia still sleeping" I asked, "yes I just thought I would do some housework desu" said Su. "Well this middle school uniform sure is different from my old one, it has a green tie and green skirt instead of red" I said. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast I saw my cousin sitting at the kitchen table with my family, "HUH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I said surprised, "your cousin Rin is going to be staying with us for a year and she will be attending the local high school" said Amu's mom, "Hi Amu it's been a awhile" said Rin with no smile. _Why did Rin have to come, she was always so mean to me in my childhood, never happy and I don't think she has ever smiled in her life. "_What's wrong Amu-chan" said Ran, "it's nothing Ran I'll tell u guys later" I said. I sat down next to Rin who was still eating, "so Rin what grade are you going into" I asked, Rin put her fork down and turned toward Amu. _ Was she always like this, she's so secretive Rin really reminds me of Ikuto_ _I miss him so much, _"twelve" said Rin, "huh" I said, "I'm going into grade twelve and stop day dreaming will ya" said Rin. Rin stood up "thanks for breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori I'm going to school now" said Rin coldly. "Ok then, Amu why don't you walk with Rin besides you haven't seen her for quite a few years now" said Amu's mom, I groaned. "Ok" I said a bit annoyed. _I and Rin walked out the door; she was still not looking at me._

**Rin's point of view**

_Oh my god I'm so nervous I'm just going into a new high school on my 4__th__ year of high school, and these uniforms are awful I'm wearing a blue skirt, black blazer, blue tie and white collared shirt. I hate skirts there really short, I'm gonna get raped wearing this every day. "_Rin can I come out now" said my guardian chara Emi who was hiding inside my book bag. "You have a guardian chara" asked Amu shocked, "ya and so do you, you're probably really confused if you need four chara's" I said coldly. Amu's expression suddenly dropped. _Oh no I hurt her feelings now what am I supposed to say? I just want to be liked_. "Um can I see her, your guardian chara" asked Amu a little bit timid, "no" I said. Emi popped out of the book bag "EMI" I said angrily. "Hi I'm Emi it's nice to meet you Amu who are your charas" said Emi happily. Dia floated over to Emi "I'm Dia and this is Ran Miki and Su" said Dia pointing to the other charas. All the chara's started dancing around together. _Why does she always have to go and introduce herself to everybody, almost nobody hav_e guardian charas _Osaka why do so many people have them in Tokyo. _"Rin this is your guardian chara? she is nothing like you who's your would be self" asked Amu, "character cha" said Emi as I interrupted her and put her in my book bag. "That is none of your business Amu, my high school is on this street I gotta go" I said aggravated and I turned onto the left street.

**Amu's point of view**

"Why is she so mean" I said, "it's ok Amu at least her guardian chara is nice" said Miki, "ya but how does she even get any friends, wait I don't even know if she has any friends" I said, "that would be _very_ sad" said Ran. "Amu we should get going or you'll be late" said Su. I ran as fast as I could to the middle school and I finally made it, I saw Kukai, Rima, Nagi, and Tadase. Rima came running to me and gave me a big hug, "hi Amu" said Rima happily, "hi Rima I missed all of you guys so much over the summer" I said. "Hey Amu looks like we're going to the same school now huh" said Kukai as he gave Amu a noogie on the head. "Hello Amu-chan" said Tadase with his sparkling eyes._ That look Tadase gives me makes me melt! _"Um hi Tadase"I said blushing hard, "Amu-chan I love you" said Tadase. I turned beat red. "You guys are so cute" said Rima. "Well I guess I better show you guys around and come with you to get your schedules" said Kukai. We all walked into the middle school. _I wonder what will happen this year._

**Rin's point of view**

_Aww man this school looks huge I'm gonna get lost I should get my schedule at the office. Wait there are so many people around everyone is gonna know I'm new and they're gonna try and talk to me crap what am I gonna do. _I walked through a crowd of people and lots of whispers started, just what I didn't want. "Is that a new girl", "ya I think so", "her hair is such a brilliant color of orange", "I wonder if it's natural", "she's not smiling is there something wrong with her", "why is she not talking", "I love how she wears her uniform". Then a girl maybe in tenth grade come in front of me smiling "Hi I'm Shiori you must the new girl do you want me to show you around" said Shiori smiling, "do I look like a six year old I can figure out the school myself now move out of the way I need to be somewhere" I said walking off. "Did you just see what she did", "ya I was going to ask her if she wanted to be friends but she seems really mean" said the students after Rin left. "You should have character changed with me then you could have made some friends, that is your would be self right you want to be liked" said Emi coming out of my book bag and sitting on my shoulder, "I've just never had a friend before I wouldn't know what to do or say I'm just so frustrated that I don't have any friends then my outer character shows" I said. "Then let me help you just character change with me" said Emi, "too late for that now I better get to class" I said.

**Amori-chan: So what did you guys think?**

**Ikuto: I though you said I was in this story**

**Amori-chan: you are just not yet**

**Amu: Why did you make Rin so mean *whimpers***

**Amori-chan: I'm sorry **

**Ikuto: Ya that's low even for me**

**Amori-chan: anyway I'll put the next few chapters up and then tell me if you guys want me to continue the story. Don't forget to favorite :D and review any suggestions would be great. Bye Bye for now ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara その後ずっと (Ever after)

**Amori-chan: Hey everybody thank you so much for the reviews. I'm happy that you guys want to read more so here is chapter 2**

**Ikuto: Am I in this chapter?**

**Amori-chan: I'm sorry but no this chapter in mainly about Rin but you're coming in soon Ikuto *wink***

**Amu: Hey don't wink at Ikuto like that **

**Amori-chan: your dating Tadase so why do you care?**

**Amu: Well I… just cut to the disclaimer**

**Su: Amori-chan does not own Shugo chara in any way**

**Amu's point of view**

Just like that it was the end of the day and I was walking home from school. "Middle school sure is different Amu-chan" said Su, "yeah it sure is" I said, "hey Amu-chan what were you gonna tell us about Rin" asked Ran, "right I did say I would tell you about that" I said suddenly not as happy as I was. Wow even when I think about Rin my mood drops. "Well when we were kids she lived in Tokyo with my Aunt and Uncle so we saw each other a lot, but she was never happy to see me and she was hurt my feelings a lot you could say she's mean spirited then she moved to Osaka" I said, "that's really sad Amu-chan" said Miki. "It is pretty sad but I won't put up with her she's really mean and I can't let it get to me anymore" I said confidently.

I hurried home and opened the door "I'm home" said Amu, "why should I care" said Rin who was sitting at the table drawing out a manga character. Great she's home what should I do now? "Why are you home so early" I asked "when you're in high school the first day of school is only a half day" said Rin. There was a moment of silence. "So what are drawing?" I asked as I looked over Rin's shoulder, she quickly shut her sketch book and I only saw a glimpse of the drawing; it was a manga drawing and it looked really good. Rin glared at me looking a little mad as she started walking up the stairs. "I thought it was a really good drawing" I yelled. She just kept walking up the stairs.

**Rin's point of view**

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I looked at all my boxes I hadn't unpacked yet. "Maybe you should start unpacking" said Emi, "your right the only things that are unpacked are my bed, desk and mirror" I said. I started unpacking my furniture such as my book shelf and night stand, I then started unpacking my clothes and I put them in the closet, nest came my books that went into my book shelf, then I took out my computer and put I on my desk, then all my art supplies went onto my desk and finally a few things from home such as pictures of my family and a few decorations. "Done" I said

"Wait don't you need to an alarm clock" said Emi, "your right, I can always ask Amu" I said. I walked out of my room and down the hall and to the right to find the door to Amu's room. "Wait, I think you should apologize to Amu first you were a little rude to her" said Emi, "ok, but what am I supposed to say" I asked, "don't worry I'll character change with you" said Emi. I took a deep breath and knocked on Amu's door.

"Character change" said Emi, and I suddenly had a burst of energy. Amu opened the door looking surprised that it was me, "Hi Amu I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, I want us to be like sisters it'll be fun" I said. _Geez my character change is annoying but I think it's working Amu is smiling. "_Really, that's great" said Amu, "do you by any chance have an extra alarm clock I could use" I asked, "sure" said Amu. She handed me the alarm clock and her smile suddenly turned into a frown, she looked up to see that instead the purple bobby pins that I always wear in my hair were replaced by two golden star hair clips. _Oh no figured out that I character changed crap! _

**Amu's point of view**

_I can't believe she used a character change! I should of known, the real Rin would never apologize, the real Rin hates the world and she's so dark. Wait a second though, why is her character changed self so nice? So her would be self is to be a nice person that people like? "_Shut up Rin, I'm not going to forgive you until the real you apologizes not a character change" I yelled, "Do you know how it feels to have no Amu, wait of course you don't all you do is go around like; I'm so special because I have four guardian charas " said Rin, "How would you get friends anyway, you're the meanest, most stubborn and ungrateful person I know" I yelled.

Rin stared at me for a while but not annoyed or angry just pure guilt. Just the way she looked at me made me wish I hadn't said what I said. She then turned around and headed for the stairs, "Rin wait" I said as I followed her, "I'm just taking a walk, I'll be back soon" said Rin not even looking at me. She continued down the stairs, opened the door and left. _Why did I say those mean things to her? _"It's ok Amu-chan" said Dia, "no it's not ok I hurt her feelings, but I don't get it why was she staring at me with such guilt not sadness pure guilt" I said.

**Rin's point of view**

As stepped outside I felt the evening breeze in my face and hair. It was about 7:30 and it was starting to get dark out. "alright Emi where do you think we should go" I asked, "what about the coffee shop next to that big tall building that says Easter" said Emi. "Good idea but it's really far" I said, "why don't we just character transform and then we can fly there" said Emi, "right, my own heart unlock" I said! My transformation was a thigh length strapless dress that was purple with gold vine designs all over it, the skirt curled at the bottom, I had purple boots with gold trim, my orange hair put up into a high side ponytail secured with a big star and finally these big swirling gold wings. I was about to take off but right behind me there were two men in business suits that grabbed me by the wrist, "hey let go of me" I yelled. They took me to a truck that had a big logo on, it said Easter?

**Amori-chan: I thought I'd leave this chapter with a cliff hanger :P**

**Rin: What's going on? Why am I inside this truck? And where is Emi the took her away, I'm scared**

**Amori-chan: you'll find out soon enough Rin**

**Ikuto: I better be in the next chapter**

**Amori-chan: Thanks for reading don't forget to favorite, review and follow :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amori-chan: Hello everybody, sorry I left you guys at that cliff hanger, I have been really busy but I'll make this chapter long to make up for lost time**

**Amu: Where is Rin? She said she would come back but she never did **

**Amori-chan: Sorry Amu I can't tell you that yet, anyways Ikuto is finally here in the story!**

**Ikuto: YES!**

**Dia: Amori-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way. Enjoy! **

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked down the halls of the airport, "finally back in Tokyo" I said

Yoru was tugging at my shoulder, "Ikuto, when can we go get some grub nya"

"not now Yoru your always hungry" I said.

_Who should I visit first? Utau probably wants to see me, but I think I should visit Amu first I'll give her a call._

I took out my phone and dialed her number, she picked it up instantly,

"Hello" said Amu

"hey Amu how are you and little Tadase" I said jokingly.

"IKUTO!" said Amu

"I'm in Tokyo, I'm going to stop by your place later today" I said

"oh um yeah" said Amu blushing

"you just blushed now didn't you, see you later" I said hanging up the phone

I walked out of the airport about to call Utau when I saw three men in business suits standing in front of a black car, looking at me?

"what do they want" said Yoru

"I don't know" I said.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you need to come with us" said one of them

I realised that the men were from Easter, I just decided to walk off but they got a hold of me and pushed me into the car and slammed the door shut.

_What the hell is going on? I thought I was free from Easter._

I sat in the car shoving Yoru into my pocket so he wouldn't get confiscated.

"Ikuto what are you doing" said Yoru trying to resist going into my pocket

"shut up do you want to get confiscated" I said finally getting him in my pocket.

We pulled up to the Easter building and I was dragged all the way up to the top floor, the whole time trying to escape they're grasp but it to strong.

On the top floor we went to the Executive Producer's office?

I was pushed in to see a man sitting at the same desk the old Executive Producer sat at.

"So you're Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I've read a lot about you in our past records, so very stubborn you are always escaping" said the Executive Producer

"I thought I was signed off of Easter Executive producer, why am I here" I asked angrily

"I have looked back at all the records and until you fulfill you're fathers sins we own you, and please call me dad" said the Executive Producer.

"What?! You married my mother, why are you dragging her into this" I said

"You stupid boy, you think I only own you? I own your mother and also your sister, you have nowhere to run Ikuto" said the Executive Producer.

_This can't be happening, I'm not free anymore? No more symphony, no more looking for my dad? Why has my life taken such a drastic turn?_

"Now onto business we have tracked a different embryo, a more powerful one, you could call it the "twin" said the Executive Producer

_A twin embryo that's more powerful? Is that even possible?_

I just stood there not making eye contact

"We have captured someone who is very strong with an extremely powerful guardian character, we have never seen anything so powerful so it will help us lure in the twin embryo" said the Executive Producer.

"That's sick, you can't drain the power out of someone they can die, and if this person is so powerful how will you get them to agree to work for you" I asked

"Same as we did to you: mind control, I have looked at the records of this person and it has come to my attention that she an extraordinary gift in drawing manga, take a look" said the Executive Producer

I looked at the sketchbook amazed, each drawing was very dark and depressing but yet I had a warm admiration to them.

"wait, it's a girl you captured?" I asked

"yes I have her guardian character right here" said the Executive producer lifting the cover off a cage.

I saw a little guardian character, it was very cute and innocent but it looked very scared not knowing where it was.

"now here are the keys to the cell she is in, go in and comfort her, we can't do anything to her until she is settled" said the Executive producer.

Without and time to say a word I was dragged out of the office and brought to the basement full of cells.

**Amu's POV**

I closed my phone happily. I couldn't believe Ikuto was coming after school I miss him.

"Amu-chan where is Rin, she still hasn't come home since last night" said Ran

My happiness drained out of me, I said some pretty mean things to her last night.

"I don't know Ran, I wonder where she is" I said

_Even though she's mean I don't want her to go away._

"Amu-chan, Rin's radiance is very low, she has no friends and she tried being nice to you, even with her character change it's hard for her" said Dia

"so her dream is to be liked and have friends, but she can't break through her outer character" I said.

I walked down the stairs to have breakfast, Dad was taking pictures of Ami singing.

"go go Ami, your so cute look at daddy for a picture" said Dad

I sighed and sat down at the table.

"Amu do you know where your cousin Rin is, I didn't see her last night so I assumed she was in her room but I haven't seen her this morning either" said Mom

"oh um well she um" I said nervously

"Amu is there something I should know about" Mom said sternly

I then spilled out everything that happened to my Mom.

"I see, I'll call the police station and file a report, don't worry Amu-chan we'll find her" said Mom.

After breakfast I walked to school.

_Maybe I should tell my friends about it I might feel better._

**Rin's POV**

_How did I end up here, who are these people?_

The people chained me to the wall, I couldn't move.

Tears started running down my face, this place was dark and quiet and Emi was gone.

My life was falling apart.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, my door opened and I looked up to see a boy with midnight blue hair and he was about my age.

"What is your name"? said Ikuto

**Amori-chan: So what did you guys think?**

**Ikuto: I'm no longer free Amori, why did you write that?**

**Amori-chan: I'm really sorry Ikuto *hugs Ikuto***

**Miki: Tell Amori-chan what you think and she'll get the chapter as soon as possible. Bai bai for now **


	4. Chapter 4

**Amori-chan: Hey everybody guess what?**

**Amu: What?**

**Amori-chan: Here is chapter four **

**Ikuto: Thank you captain OBVIOUS and why did you start a new story before finishing this one?**

**Amori-chan: Don't worry I'll finish this one; I did start a new story though it's called Too cool for Soul Eater? Don't forget to check it out. Well that's all I gotta say, Emi why don't you do the disclaimer**

**Emi: Amori-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way enjoy **** oh yeah and HELP I'M STUCK IN A CAGE!**

**Amu's POV**

It was the end of the day and I was walking out of the school with my friends.I've been down all day, it's all my fault that Rin is missing, said some pretty mean things.

"are you ok Amu you look pretty down" asked Tadase

"yeah I'm fine don't worry about me" I said.

"Why don't we go visit Yaya and the other guardians" said Rima

"good idea Rima I wonder how Yaya is doing" said Nagi

"well then let's go" said Kukai.

We walked down to Seiyo, I looked down the whole way there and Tadase knew that something was wrong. I hate this I should just tell them… but I can't.

We got to the Royal garden and walked in. We saw Yaya sitting at the Table with Hikaru

"oh my gosh, you guys are here" said Yaya excited giving us each a hug

"come sit down and tell me what middle school is like" said Yaya.

We all sat down, I wish I could be happy right now but I feel so bad. I felt tears streaming down my face

"Amu-chi why are you crying" asked Yaya

Everyone looked over at me, _ok I have to tell them now._

I told them the whole thing, about how Rin was staying at my place for a year and how I was mean to her and now she's missing

"I understand why you're feeling so upset but don't worry we'll find her" said Tadase.

**Rin's POV**

"What is your name" asked the boy with the midnight blue hair

"why should I tell you" I said

_Why the hell am I even here and they had to chain me to the wall, creeps._

"Well my name is Ikuto" said Ikuto

Ikuto came over to me, knelt down and put his arm over my head. I flinched thinking he was going to take advantage of me but when I opened my eyes I saw that he was unchaining me from the wall.

"Why are you helping me" I asked

"I do not actually want to work for Easter but I'm forced against my will because of my father's sins" said Ikuto as he took off the last chain

"do you know why I'm here" I asked.

"Well you have heard of the embryo right" said Ikuto

"yes" I said

"Easter has found a new embryo that's even more powerful it's like a twin, so Easter saw you do a character transformation and thought you were very powerful so they kidnapped you, and I know this because the same thing happened to me" said Ikuto.

I just cried even more

"What are they going to do to me" I asked

Ikuto sat down and pulled me close to him so I was sitting between his knees, he started stroking my head as it rested on his chest.

_Um what is he doing? This is a bit awkward, but I kind of like it, I feel safe._

"Are you sure you want me to tell you" said Ikuto

"I… yes" I said

"they have all your manga supplies and sketchbook, there going put X egg energy into them, they are also going to do this to your guardian chara, so when you draw your manga and character change it will attract the embryo but also extract the X eggs of millions of people" said Ikuto.

"Well I have a choice I can just refuse to do it" I said

"they're one step ahead of you, they can use mind control through something that is special to you and in your case that's your sketch book" said Ikuto.

I turned around so I was facing Ikuto, tears started to form in my eyes and I let myself fall onto his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

_There is nothing I can do, I thought I was stronger than this, I feel so weak. Mind control, is that even legal._

I just kept crying knowing I couldn't do anything else.

I heard more footsteps coming towards the cell, I hugged Ikuto tightly, I was scared, too scared to do anything else.

The cell door opened, I didn't want to look I just kept my face on his chest.

"Ikuto the Executive Producer wants you to leave the cell, he sent me to get you" said a teen girl voice

"damn it Utau, you can't listen to him, he's not our father, he's just some creep that our mother was forced to marry, go tell him that I can come out when I want" said Ikuto

"who's this" asked Utau pointing to me.

I looked up to see a girl about fifteen years old; she had long blond pigtails and purple eyes.

"my girlfriend, Easter captured my girlfriend" said Ikuto

_Whoa what? I just met him, but I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend._

"your girlfriend?!" said Utau angrily as she stormed out of the cell

"hey" said Ikuto getting me to look up at his face.

I'd never really seen his face up close; his eyes were so beautiful, a dark shade of blue. He was looking at me in a way that made me blush. I then felt his lips fall onto mine, I was shocked a first but then I started to kiss back.

_Wait Rin, what are you doing, why are you kissing this guy, he doesn't even know your name._ I knew I should stop kissing him but I didn't want to, his lips were so soft, I wished I could kiss him forever. After two long minutes we stopped gasping for air.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow morning" said Ikuto

"you never got my name I'm Rin Hinamori" I said

There was a moment of shock on his face but it passed

"see you tomorrow girlfriend" he said winking then leaving the cell.

I started crying again, I'm strong enough to resist the mind control I can do this I'm going to be stronger. But then why was I crying? It was because Ikuto left, that feeling of being safe left with him and I felt alone without him.

**Amu's POV**

I was sitting in my room trying to think we're Rin would be. Is she gone for good? My guardian charas were trying to cheer me up by doing a silly talent show. But I couldn't get myself to smile

_If I just accepted that Rin was trying to be nice, even if it was a character change this wouldn't have happened._

I heard a tap on my balcony windows, I walked over to see it was none other than Ikuto.

Ikuto noticed that I was upset

"Amu are you okay" said Ikuto

"no" I said

"I'm not the best either, my mother was forced to marry the new executive producer of Easter, I'm no longer free" said Ikuto

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be, now what's on your mind" asked Ikuto

"my cousin went missing a few days ago and it's all my fault because I said some mean things to her" said Amu

"is her name Rin" said Ikuto

"yeah how did you know that" I asked

"she has been captured by Easter and there doing the same thing that they did to me on her" said Ikuto.

"that's awful we have to help her escape" I said

"that's impossible the security is way more advanced now" said Ikuto.

I noticed Ikuto had been blushing since I saw him, but he not because of me, oh he didn't.

"you were kissing her weren't you, damn you" I said

He blushed even deeper out of embarrassment.

"She needed to know she wasn't alone, she's not as strong as you think she is, she showed her true self to me" said Ikuto

"she needs someone" said Ikuto

**Amori-chan: I loved writing this chapter it's so romantic, anyone want to say anything?**

**Utau: GIRLFRIEND?! IKUTO HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?!**

**Amori-chan: Well is isn't an Amuto so I thought what the heck it'll be cute**

**Utau: Character transformation lunatic charm! Now you're going to get it!**

**Amori-chan: please review, favorite and follow before Utau kills me. Thanks for reading**


End file.
